


The Lusty Billionaire's Highland Werewolf Lord [Art]

by Cachette



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette
Summary: :cough:





	The Lusty Billionaire's Highland Werewolf Lord [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Heaving Chests and Bated Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683689) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). 
  * Inspired by [The Lusty Billionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885796) by [quellthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/47803012521/in/dateposted/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/47013861564/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the CapIronMan Reverse Bang, hoping to inspire someone to write a certain type of something :P 
> 
> ShippersList and quellthefire were more than up to the task! I was so happy and lucky to work with both of them - please go read their work!


End file.
